Get Chuuuuu
Get Chuuuuu is the Best of U-17 Players single sung by Shūji Tanegashima (Ryuji Kamiyama). Tracklist #Get Chuuuuu #Get Chuuuuu ~ Remix #Get Chuuuuu ~ Instrumental #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= Get Chuuuuu セグウェイ　Sui-Sui-Sui　ご機嫌Cruising 羽があるみたい エニウェイ　Kuyo-Kuyo-Kuyo　してちゃ始まんない 破顔一笑さ 悩み事なんか　空高く　ほな　さいなら 手を振って　次のチャンスは絶対戴き☆　OK？ Get Chuuuuu! 欲張りなくらいがカッコいい まずは恋　焦がれてみやがれ だっちゅー　No No No! 手に入れてナンボの人生 永遠に離さない　夢のシッポ Get Chuuuuu! 誰にでも苦手なモノはあるから そこはさりげなく 小麦色の肌はナチュラルメイク OSAKANジョークさ 能ある鷹は爪　隠すやろ？　なぁ？なぁ？なぁ？ 颯爽と　オイシイところさらってウィンク☆　Good Job! Get Chuuuuu! 図々しいくらいがちょうどいい 生き残れ　このサバイバルゲーム だっちゅー　No No No! 抜群のハンドルさばきで 軽やかに追いかけろ　夢の軌跡 （Get Chuuuuu!） Get Chuuuuu! 欲張りなくらいがカッコいい まずは恋　焦がれてみやがれ だっちゅー　No No No! 手に入れてナンボの人生 永遠に離さない　夢のシッポ Get Chuuuuu! |-| Romaji= Get Chuuuuu Seguwei Sui - Sui - Sui go kigen Cruising hane ga aru mitai eniwei Kuyo - Kuyo - Kuyo shite cha hajiman nai haganisshō sa nayami goto nanka sora takaku hona sai nara te o futte tsugi no chansu wa zettai itadaki? OK? Get Chuuuuu! yokubari na kurai ga kakko ii mazuwa koi kogare te mi ya gare dacchi No No No! te ni ire te nanbo no jinsei eien ni hanasa nai yume no shippo Get Chuuuuu! dare ni demo nigate na mono wa aru kara soko wa sarige naku komugiiro no hada wa nachuraru meiku OSAKAN jōku sa nō aru taka wa tsume kakusu yaro? nā? nā? nā? sassō to oishii tokoro saratte winku? Good Job! Get Chuuuuu! zūzūshii kurai ga chōdo ii ikinokore kono sabaibaru gēmu dacchi No No No! batsugun no handoru sabaki de karoyaka ni oikakero yume no kiseki (Get Chuuuuu!) Get Chuuuuu! yokubari na kurai ga kakko ii mazuwa koi kogare te mi ya gare dacchi No No No! te ni ire te nanbo no jinsei eien ni hanasa nai yume no shippo Get Chuuuuu! |-| English= Get Chuuuuu! A segway, woosh woosh woosh, happy Cruising It's like I have wings Anyway, don't start to worry worry worry Have a broad smile Throw your worries high in the sky and say goodbye to them Wave your hand and definitely get your next chance☆ OK? Get Chuuuuu! Being even greedy is cool but first try being in love A pair, No No No! How much of my life I've got left I won't ever let go of the tail of my dream Get Chuuuuu! Because everyone has things they're not good at I'll be nonchalant about them Light brown skin is a natural make-up It's an Osakan joke A skillful hawk hides it's nails, right? right? right? right? Gallantly, when it catches a delicious prey, it winks☆ Good Job! Get Chuuuuu! Being even shameless is just fine Make it through this survival game A pair, No No No! With a distinguished piloting let's chase after the miracle of our dream with ease "Get Chuuuuu!" Get Chuuuuu! Being even greedy is cool but first try being in love A pair, No No No! How much of my life I've got left I won't ever let go of the tail of my dream Get Chuuuuu! Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Best of U-17 Players